In order to support continued growth of mobile traffic, the 3rd Generation Partnership Protocol (3GPP) has introduced advanced features to its Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture, generally referred to as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). In particular, implementation of the advanced features is expected to enhance network throughput and/or mobility robustness. Such advanced features can be provided in association with Heterogeneous Network (HetNet) to improve coverage, capacity and/or performance of a mobile network.